


First & Best

by Hogwartsowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, slight mpreg at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember when we used to sit out at the lake?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First & Best

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a shout out to my fabulous beta Hailey who takes the time to read through all my 1:00 am ramblings.

The warm summer breeze drifted over the water, sending the smells of the seasons towards the two men sitting on its banks. The sun had barely started to dip behind the horizon – pale yellows, pinks and reds not yet cutting through blue. In a tree nearby, a bird called out to another.

“Do you remember when we used to sit out at the lake?” the dark haired man asked.

“It was my favorite part of the day,” the other man replied. “We used to lay in the grass until the stars came out on some nights.”

Another breeze blew softly around them and Harry was transported back to Hogwarts and his fourth year and the first summer that really mattered.

 

* * *

 

_“I can’t believe that we go home tomorrow,” Harry said quietly. He leaned his shoulder against Cedric’s and Cedric wrapped his arm around him._

_“I know, it feels like the year has gone by so fast,” Cedric agreed._

_Harry gazed out over the grounds from their spot under the oak tree. It was past dinner and only a few other small groups of people were scattered across the lawn. None were close enough to distinguish. In the lake nearby, the Giant Squid waved its tentacles lazily in the air._

_“You’ll write me over the summer?” Harry asked, turning to look at Cedric._

_The older boy placed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Of course I will.”_

 

* * *

 

“I was worried you wouldn’t write to me that first summer,” Harry confessed.

Cedric chuckled. “Well I wasn’t. I was glad that I got to spend all that time with you.”

“So was I,” Harry replied. “I was so excited that my parents approved of you and that they let you come round so often.”

 

* * *

 

_“Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Cedric, my parents, James and Lily.”_

_Harry clung tightly to Cedric’s hand. Around them, students and parents reunited and trolleys piled high with trunks and pet cages wound their way through the crowed station. Harry eyed his parents and Cedric warily, his gaze flicking back and forth between them._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” Cedric said politely, a wide smile flooding his face. He held out his hand for James to shake._

_“The pleasure is ours,” James replied, grasping Cedric’s offered hand tightly. “We’ve heard so much about you in Harry’s letters._

_“All good things I hope,” Cedric said with a chuckle._

_Lily smiled at her son and his boyfriend. She was so proud of him and delighted that he had found someone who made him happy. “We’ll leave you two to say your goodbyes. We will wait for you on the other side, Harry.”_

_“Alright, mum, thank you.”_

_“Oh, and Cedric?” Lily added as James reached for Harry’s trolley. “Why don’t you and your parents come by tomorrow evening for dinner? We would love to get to know you a bit better.”_

_“We would love to, Mrs. Potter. Thank you for the invitation,” Cedric said with a smile._

_“You’re very welcome. And please, call me Lily,” Lily ran her hand affectionately down Harry’s arm before turning away with James._

_Harry waiting until they were swallowed by the crowd before turning to Cedric. “I think that went well.”_

_“I think it did too,” Cedric turned to face Harry and grasped both his hands. “Your parents are very kind.”_

_“I’m going to miss you over the summer,” Harry said quietly._

_“You’re going to see me tomorrow,” Cedric said with another chuckle. He pulled Harry against his chest and Harry’s arms wrapped immediately around his waist._

_“I know, but how often am I going to be able to see you?”_

_“I promise to try and see you as often as I can. And we can always write,” Cedric said. He pulled away slightly and Harry looked up at him. “I love you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Harry lightly on the lips._

_“I love you too, Cedric. See you tomorrow evening.”_

 

* * *

 

“That summer went by so fast,” Cedric said. “It seemed like one moment we were getting off the train and the next it was September and I was starting Healers training and you were back to Hogwarts.”

Harry leaned back against Cedric’s chest. The sky had a slight pink tinge now.

“I remember thinking at the end of summer party about how hard that September was going to be for us,” Harry murmured.

 

* * *

 

_The party was in full swing. The Potter’s backyard had been transformed into a summery celebration. Fairy lights were strung up and tables of food and drinks stood under the large tree. There was a fire in the fire pit and the wireless was playing music just loud enough to hear over the din of conversation._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley were there, along with Fred and George and Ron and Ginny; Neville and his parents; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger; Sirius, Remus and Peter and the Diggorys. The adults were sitting around the fire with their Firewhiskey while the returning students played lawn games._

_“Cedric, can I talk with you for a minute?” Harry asked quietly._

_Cedric nodded and handed his remaining horseshoe to Fred. Grabbing his Butterbeer, he followed Harry to the small grove of trees on the edge of the property._

_“What did you want to talk about?”_

_Harry leaned against and tree trunk and kicked at the dirt with the toe of his trainers. “What’s going to happen this year?”_

_“What do you mean? You’re going to be back at Hogwarts for your fifth year and I’m going to be in the Healers training program at St. Mungo’s. We talked about this already.”_

_“I know. But what’s going to happen this year with us?”_

_Cedric set down his Butterbeer and took a step closer to Harry. “I still want to be your boyfriend if that’s what you mean,” he said, taking Harry’s hands._

_Harry looked down at their entwined fingers and brushed his thumbs over Cedric’s knuckles. “It’s going to be hard. We’re not going to be at Hogwarts together.”_

_“It is going to be hard,” Cedric agreed, “but we can get through it. We can write to each other every day and I’ll make sure to coordinate my days off with your Hogsmeade weekends. And we will see each other over Christmas and Easter breaks.”_

_“I know, it’s just going to be so different,” Harry whispered._

_“Yes it will,” Cedric agreed, tilting Harry’s chin up so their eyes met. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t love you any less. It will just make us appreciate the times we get to see each other even more.”_

_Standing on his tiptoes, Harry reached up and kissed Cedric. Cedric’s arms wrapped around him tightly and Harry smiled. He felt Cedric smile back against his lips._

_“Do you think my parents would let you stay the night?” Harry asked when they broke apart._

_“I’m sure they could be persuaded.”_

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad those days are behind us,” Cedric told Harry. “I don’t know how I stood being away from you for so long.”

Harry chuckled and grasped Cedric’s hand, intertwining their fingers. The light from the setting sun glinted off the wedding band on the crest of his fourth knuckle.

“So am I. Those were the three most frustrating years of my life. Hermione was so pleased that I took the initiative to complete my homework quickly.”

“You had a good motive to.”

“I sure did,” Harry agreed. He turned his head back and caught Cedric’s lips in a kiss. “When do you start your leave?”

“My last shift is tomorrow and then I’m all yours,” Cedric replied.

“You might have to share me.”

“I think that I can handle it,” Cedric declared, resting his and Harry’s joined hands over the large swell of Harry’s stomach. “Only a few more months now.”

Harry smiled down fondly his stomach. Their son or daughter kicked against Harry and Cedric’s hands.

“This is going to be our best summer yet.”


End file.
